Fochlucan Lyrist
Fochlucan Lyrist Prime Requisite: CON, CHA Requirements: 9 in all scores Hit Die: d4 Maximum Level: 14 excerpt from ''The Complete Adventurer, pg. 47, by Jesse Decker:'' "Fochlucan lyrists adventure to gain information. They are spies and rumormongers, ever on the watch for news of events that may upset the balance they seek to preserve. A lyrist can serve as a diplomat, messenger, or assassin, as needed. The Fochlucans strongly believe in fostering the careers of other adventurers whose viewpoints align with their own, and many lyrists attach themselves to adventuring companies specifically for the purpose of guiding their comrades to oppose the right enemies and advance the interests of the Fochlucan College." excerpt from ''The Advanced Dungeons and Dragons Player's Handbook, pg. 117, by Gary Gygax:'' "As this character class subsumes the functions of two other classes, fighters and thieves, and tops them off with magical abilities, it is often not allowed by Dungeon Masters. Even though this presentation is greatly modified from the original bard character class, it is offered as supplemental to the system, and your DM will be the final arbiter as to the inclusion of bards in your campaign." Weapons and Armor: '''A large part of the training that a Fochlucan Lyrist receives is in the arts of war. However, they are not expected to stand on the front lines trading blows with the enemy, but rather stay light on their feet and mobile; they wear no armor heavier than leather (although some of the more martial-minded lyrists learn to maneuver in heavier armor by taking the Armor Training proficiency). Renowned for their deadly and subtle martial skills, the Fochlucan Lyrist advances in combat ability as a fighter. They are trained in the use of all missile weapons and all one-handed melee weapons. Their training includes fighting with a weapon in each hand, but since they use neither shields nor clumsy two-handed weapons, they do not utilize the weapon-and-shield or two-handed fighting styles. '''Class Features: * 1st Level: Cleave '''- one attempt per round per level. * '''1st Level: Loremastery * 1st Level: Perform * 1st Level: Hear Noise - '''as thief of same level; 14+ at 1st level, improving by one each level. * '''1st Level: Master of Tongues - '''Fochlucan Lyrists learn new languages throughout their career; starting at first level they are conversant in the closely-guarded secret Druidic language. Additionally, upon achieving each new experience level aside from 6th and 9th, the Fochlucan Lyrist learns an additional language of his choice, which may be selected from any that exist in the campaign world, even dead tongues and those cants and argots used by secret societies and criminal organizations. * '''2nd Level: Call Upon the Natural Forces to Gain Divine Spells * 3rd Level: Inspire Courage * 4th Level:'' ' '''Chronicles of Battle * 4th Level: Scribe Scrolls * 6th Level: Conduct Minor Magical Research * 7th Level: Collegiate Wisdom - 'Upon reaching this point in his career, the Fochlucan Lyrist's access to the extensive archives of the Great College allows him to learn an additional proficiency. This proficiency may be selected from ''any class list or the general list. * '''9th Level: Build Chapterhouse * 10th Level: Brew Potions * 14th Level: Craft Permanent Magical Items Fochlucan Lyrist Level Progression Fochlucan Lyrist Divine Spells Fochlucan Lyrist Spell List 1st Level: Command Word, Cure Light Wounds*, Faerie Fire, Locate Animal or Plant, Salving Rest 2nd Level: Augury, Charm Animal, Enthrall, Speak With Animals, Warp Wood 3rd Level: Alter Self, Charm Person, ESP, Growth of Animals, Remove Curse* 4th Level: Cure Serious Wounds*, Dispel Magic, Speak With Plants, Summon Animals, Tongues* 5th Level: Charm Monster, Command Person, Growth of Plants, Summon Weather, True Seeing *''reversible'' Fochlucan Lyrist Saving Throws Fochlucan Lyrist Class Proficiencies (select one at 1st, 3rd, 6th, 9th, and 12th levels) Alertness, Ambushing, Apostasy, Arcane Dabbling, Armor Training, Beast Friendship, Cat Burglary, Climbing, Combat Reflexes, Combat Trickery (Disarm), Command, Contemplation, Elven Bloodline, Familiar, Fighting Style, Magical Engineering, Magical Music, Mystic Aura, Passing Without Trace, Performance (G), Precise Shooting, Quiet Magic, Running, Skirmishing, Survival, Sniping, Swashbuckling, Weapon Finesse Category:Human Classes Category:Divine Classes Category:Warrior Classes